How Did They Get Together?
by strong man
Summary: While their sons are having the time of their lives at collage, Goofy and Pete were falling into depression and are going to work together to figure out how to cope with their loneness. WARNING: Sex ahead.
1. How To Cope?

**_This is my very first story of a Extremely Goofy Movie_**

 ** _ ** _Description:_**_** I had this idea since forever, I guess. Anyways, we're taking a blast from the past where Goofy lately been depressed having a these feelings for Pete and this will be a story about how they fell in love. I always loved them when I was young but not together and now they're more like Mikey Mouse and Minnie Mouse in my opinion.

 ** _Pairings:_** Goofy/Pete **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

* * *

Max is at school with his best friend, PJ while his dad was at home watching Television, he was slouched on the couch with a bored look on his face constantly flipping channels "Ohhhh" He said drinking coke while crying.

"What am I going to do now that my little Maxie is at collage? He asked himself after turning the TV off as there were only drama shows, got up and started to go upstairs until a knock on his door was heard.

Approaching the door, he sniffed "Hold on" He said walking slowly with his house-shoes on. When he opened it, he saw that it was Pete and he was depressed as well but has a smile on his face.

"Pete, what're you doing here, you never come to visit? Goofy explained. "I came to cheer you up cause you" he put his hand behind his head "I uhh". "Why don't you come on in" Goody said letting him passed before shutting the door after the cat walked in.

"Please" Goofy said as they went to sit down in the steps "Okay" Pete sighed "Ever since I left my wife, I've been feeling lazy" He said and buried his head in his hands" I miss PJ" He said through his tears.

Goofy Goof didn't expect this kind of behavior from him, he looked bold and tough as nails. "There there" he patted his back "What about your daughter? He asked. He lifted his head up "Pistol "he started to tear up again but held it in " she killed herself.

"How? He asked. "Depression. He responded. "That's impossible, she always looks so.." He paused. "Happy? The cat finished his sentence for him. "Yeah but what happened? He asked.

Pete hugged the dog "Her happiness killed her" He stated and cried on hid shoulder. Goofy now understood why Pete had been moody lately, he misses his wife and daughter, now with PJ and his son at collage, they needed to lookout for each other.

Pete pulled away "I don't wanna be left alone so can I spend the day with you? He asked. He thought about this "You can stay here as long as you want, after all, we're neighbors" he stated and smiled.

"Thanks" Pete said a nd both hugged it out then they got up. "I was just getting ready to go upstairs, you wanna come? He asked. "Actually, I'd rather stay down her for a bit" The other said.

"Okay" He said patting his back once more before putting his hand on the railing and headed upstairs. Pete looked at him as he was going to the right and sighed and went to the kitchen to wash his face.

 **(0)**

Goofy opened his door and closed it behind him then looked at a picture of his ex-girlfriend, Sylvia Marpole and place while his whole hand on the frame making him smile then slid his hand off before going to sit on the bed.

He didn't have a T.V so he sat his drink on the little table next to his bed and plopped down then sighed but turned to his right to see a photo of him and his son in their younger days, he grabbed ahold of it and held it against his chest.

"Where did that times go? He asked himself as he looked at it then got to thinking, he and Pete hit up that hotel they went to that one time.

 **(0)**

Downstairs, Pete was at the sink washing his hands and looked at the knife next to the backdoor then gulp down but shook off his desire to cut himself so after, he turned the water off and went to the refrigerator to get something to eat. He was struggling with his weight due to his wife saying that living with him was a disaster.

"What dose Goof got in here to eat? He asked looking around, there was nothing but healthy foods like, carrots, peas, Broccoli. "He scoffed and saw a carton of milk, took it out then closed the fringe.

He brought the carton up to his mouth and took big gulps before sitting it down on the counter. After, he felt guilty and banged his head on the door "I tried every attempt to win Peg back but did I do the right thing? He asked himself.

"Maybe" He rubbing his belly in circler motions, thinking he should lost the weight for the safety of his own benefits then he exited the kitchen and went to rest in the living room.

He was hoping that spending time with someone he cared about would him turn his life around but he was just doing the same thing.

 **(0)**

The dog sat up and put the picture back on his table then got up" he stretched his back "Gosh, maybe checking in that hotel wouldn't be a bad idea" He said going to his closet to put on some normal clothing.

'I wonder if I should take Pete along? He thought before putting on some pants and shirt then headed out for the stairs.

 **(0)**

The car was snoring away when he heard the sound of footeps then he woke up. "Goofy, is that you? He asked looking around. "Yep...say, why don't you and me go out? He asked straightening his tie.

"What, you mean like a date? He asked thinking that was the case. "No silly" he laughed "as a friend" He said correcting him. "Oh" He said in a depressing tone "Alright" He said as the dog walked in front of him and pulled him up.

"Where're we going" He asked scratching his tubby. "You know that hotel we went to, I think it'll help us relax a little" Goofy stated. 'You know, that should like a great idea" The cat said smiling.

"I know you would like it" He said laughing before both walked out the door.

 _ **I kinda rush through this so forgive me but next chapter, I'll go slower cause I was busy today. For the record, I'm in no way fat-shaming.**_


	2. No Time For Depression

**_This is my very second chapter of _**_**How Did They Get Together?**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Pete/Goofy, Max/PJ **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

* * *

On the open road **(highway)** , Goofy was driving while multiple cars were passing by, Pete was sitting in the same exact position that Max Goof was in. Goofy was looking at him in the corner of his eye while remaining focused on the road.

"What is this weird feeling I have? He thought as he looked into the rearview mirror, he pictured Pete without his clothes on and started to get a major erection but shook it off and erased that from his mind.

"Just take it easy, we're just going to stay at a hotel, alone, without out sons" He gulped and sucked in his lower lip.

* * *

At collage, It was second period and students were in the halls most likely consulting, Roxanne was gossiping with Stacy and some popular girls like Amber _(you know that girl with the blonde hair that said that Max's dance was wicked)._

The three amigos were standing by, Boody was leaning against the door eating his can of cheddar cheese as usual as Max and his long-time friend gagged so they cleared their throats.

"Max, I'm sorry that it didn't workout with Roxanne" PJ said being supportive. "It's okay, besides...she proudly moved on" He after sighing then got his thinking face on "I'm gonna go talk her if she still wanna hang together as friend.

"You sure cause her and Stacy are with the popular girls and you know those types can be very full of themselves? He asked "Yes" He said after sighing. The bell rang and everyone started moving to their next class "Well, we better go before our teacher gives up a tardy slip" He said to Max before he and bobby went on ahead.

Roxanne was just now saying goodbye to her best friend and the popular girls then started to her next class witch was Social Studies until she bumped right into her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh Max" she pulled back her hair "I didn't see you there" She finished clearing her throat.

"Roxanne, I gotta tell you something" He said rubbing his arm nervously. "Sure, but it'll have to be quick" She warned.

Of course" he took a breath "it's about our break-up" He said. "Hey, don't worry about it, we just went in different directions" She twisted her hair.

A few minutes of silence "Well, I better get to class" She said under her breath and walked as she waved goodbye.

"I talk to you later" He waved back and faked smiled then frowned before going to class himself

* * *

The dog drove into the parking lot "Well, we're here" He said turning off the engine and got out, he went to the other side to get the cat who was sleeping "Pete' He shook his shoulder.

"What is it? He asked then looked at Goofy. "We're at the hotel" He said before standing up and going to the back of the car to get his swim shorts including Pete's purple thong then went inside.

The cat sighed and got out or at least tried to with his fat "This is going to be a long day" He said in depression cause he was feeling a sense of downheartedness and walked on it the hotel.

Goofy was waiting by inside and opened the door for him "There you go, buddy" He said laughing. "Thanks" He said as he passed by then turned to him "So, you checked us on the same room? He asked with a smile.

"Yep" he showed his friend the room key" I got it right here. "Great, let's go" He said heading down the hall to the room. "Wow, he's really eager to get this over with" He thought for a minute then got the best idea to cheer him up.

 **(0)**

Pete looked at himself in the mirror, turned all the way around and stopped then grabbed ahold of his tummy before moving it up n' down which triggered it to jiggle like jelly. He took a deep sigh and sat on the bed then laid down with his arms behind his head, looking at ceiling.

He heard the door open but didn't bother to get up, it was Goofy. "Pete, I was thinking" he closed the door and went to sit down on the bed with him "we should head out to the pool" He suggested.

"You go ahead Goof, I'll catch up with ya" The cat said after sighing. The dog frowned as he knew something was wrong and it wasn't cause of his wife and daughter but something more serious, he started to speak but remained silent, got up and gone to unlock the door.

He took one last glance at his friend then went on out, he wanted the both of them to have a good time and it was not fun without the other. Pete rubbed his face down and turned his head to the side until he saw Goofy's trunks and sat up.

"I should give these to Goof before he get's in" He said take them and sat up then paused, he had history with him and very well knew that he was a idiot but nowhere near that stupid until. *he froze like he knew what was going on*

 **(0)**

Goofy had his towel wrapped around his waist and sat down on the edge of the hot tub, his towel was taken off with a simple pull of his wrap-end. He didn't qualify himself as sexy with his black body of his but he did sure looked at Pete that way.

Despise his short-temper, he was quite sure of yourself when he wants to be.

* * *

 _ **This by the way was requested from a guy or girl named "Guest" and I must announce that you please use a actual name just so I can address with properly, this goes for all my fans who have requests.**_


	3. I'm Ready

**_This is my third chapter of An Extremely Goofy Movie._**

 ** _Pairings:_** Pate/Goofy, Max/PJ **(Slash)**

As Goofy got up, walked and put the towel neatly in his chair, he thought to himself "Hope Pete is going alright" He said before going back to sit on the edge then figurd that he should enjoy himself instead of worrying about Pete.

He slowly slid in the water and just allowed the jets underneath push against his back until he heard the gate open and turned around to see that it was Pete wearing his purple tongs.

"I thought you were going to come later" He asked. "You left your blue swim trunks in our room" He showed them then Goofy froze "So, you finally figured out why I brought you here" He said in depression then lifted himself out of the water.

Pete looked directly and dropped his mouth, as his friend walked over to him. Goof slowed down once he got closer to him and when he got close enough, he had to close his mouth for him.

"I don't need them this time" he got down on one knee and gripped the ends of the tong, getting his eyes ready to wittiness his sexiness and pulled them down "he got up "you don't need these either" He said sexually before throwing the tong over to the chair then raised himself up.

He grabbed Pete's rough cheeks "Whatcha say, we get to know each other a bit more? He asked taking his hands and guided him to the hot tub "Is this for real, what if somebody sees up and me and Goof as a couple" All that ran through his mind.

He had to consider cause his wife left him and his only daughter is dead so what had he got to lose? Goofy got in after letting go and Pete just stood there still worried. "Aren't you coming in? The dog asked with both arms out on the concrete.

"Yes but you probably don't wanna see my big butt" he turned around showing him which only forced him to have a huge boner so he raided up out again but his other half stayed "I think I can manage" He said getting back down after a smile.

The cat sighed and stepped a foot in then his whole body once he got less embarrassed. "Goof, I don't know about this? "He explained quickly. "What're you saying, don't you wanna get to know each other? The dog asked snuggleing up to him.

"It's just that I'm fat" He claimed sadly. "I don't care about that, I just" He kissed the arm he was holding " I love you Pete" The cat was stunned by that remark. "You love me? He asked wanting to make sure that he heard his clearly.

He wanted Goofy to prove that he loved him more then a friend and what better way to let a person know then to grab his junk. His balls were big and decided to fondle them.

Pete started to feel his hand matronly moving to the point where he gasped once he gently gave it a squeeze, it felt kinda good having someone touch him again cause he hasn't since Peg left.

Goof" he looked up at him "Uh, do you mind if I get in a more comfortable position? He asked. "Sure thing" The dog back up off of his junk and the cat turned around and laid his hands down on the concrete.

"We're really doing this" He said quietly to himself then chuckled a little before something slid right into his butt, making him cringe. It was Goofy's dick "Pete, if your not ready then I can stop" He said in a caring way.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be" He said before frowned a little as he was still depressed about his enormous size. The dog didn't want to hurt his possible boyfriend so he started out slow.

Every time he went in & out, he was feeling some sorta certainty that they belonged together like opposites attract. Goofy was consistently pounding until he stared to swear then stopped to gather his energy back up so he just walked beside Pete and laid down on him back.

He was tired already but looked to see that his erection was still throbbing indicating that it wanted more so he tried a simple thing which was masturbating and turned his head to Pete who was still on his stomach.

"Goof, what is that you going? He asked. "It's called masturbating" he chuckled "It's a solo act" He explained. "Mind if I join you? He asked looking at him in the corner of his eye.

The dog smiled and nodded ten the cat side-crawled on over making Goofy question to what he was doing, that's not the way but continued to jerk off as he felt the pressure heating up with him.

Once the cat was on top of him, it gave the signal for Goofy to stop playing with himself "I guess this is how it's done? He asked thinking it was right as he slowly thrust up & down.

The dog noticed that he was feeling relaxed replied to him that it was just fine with his eyes half closed. Pete moved a little faster as Goofy place both arms around him.

The cat lifted his feet out of the water which gave Goof the benefit to pull him closer so he could feel his thick fur against his smooth skin. Pete only thrust for a bit more before rolling over.

Goof sat up, eyeing his exposed body, that huge gut he has was irresistible to pass up and he understood why he rolled over, it was so that he wouldn't suffocate. He got up on him though it was difficult.

Pete helped him then after, Goofy sighed as he looked at him, he was deeply in lover so he slowly came down and inserted his tongue into his mouth. Pete gulped down before playing his friend's ears, he always thought that they were cute, even when he was still with Peg.

Goofy giggled after pulling away "Gosh, that tickles" He laughed, Pete cracked up a well until they stopped. "You wanna start or should I? "He asked. Goof's reply was responded asking his friend to stick out his tongue and that's what he did.

The dog placed his mouth over it, sucking on it and pushed it into it's owner with his tongue. Pete had never felt this kind of delightfulness in years but he's glad he found that _spark_ again.

Goofy moaned as he could feel Pete's saliva riding through his mouth, the cat put both hefty arms on his back and rubbed them down causing the dog to moan with passion. His touch was soft and gentle.

"Y'know, we could live together, keep each other company" Goofy said looking towards the future as of right now since they live alone. Pete heard him and thought that it was a genius idea, the very fact that their kids are ar the same college campus.

Afrer that offering moment, Pete decided to kiss his neck so he acted like he was sucking on a lemon. Goofy sizzled on how good it felt and put his hands on his man-boobs then gripped them tight leading to the cat to groan and grunt while he grinded his teeth. The hands slipped and landed on both sides of him.

Pete was wondering and pushed Goof off of his lips "Are you okay? He asked and Pete said that having intercourse on the concrete is not safe then the dog put a hand under him chin after sitting up.

"We can go back to the room and finish" He said after thinking. "That would be fine with me but are we going to relax in the hot tub afterwards? He asked. Goofy leaned back down and planted a longing kiss then lifted his head up until he met his eyes.

"You can bet on that" He said before getting up and helped his boyfriend to his feet "There you go" Goofy patted his back then walked to get their swim wear. Pete was happy for the first time today, now that he has someone to keep loving him, no matter what his size.

Goofy got back with their gear resting on his arm "Come on, let's head back" He said and they walked along but the dog smacked Pete's big butt.

 _ **I have NEVER in my life made a sex scene this long before, I'm NEVER EVER doing that again cause I'm totally exhausted from that but mainly cause I completely ran out of ideas. I'll still add sex scenes but in parts, NOT in the entire chapter.**_

 ** _Next chapter will be full on PJ, trying to get ahold of Max's heart._** ** _Roxanne is the only wimpy girl I like, I'm like the type of girl that's headstrong like Stacy for instance._**

 ** _Not sure if_** _ **GoofPete92 had requested this chapter but I was going to write this anyways.**_


	4. That's Knowledge For Ya

**_This is my fourth chapter of_** **Extremely Goofy Movie.**

 **Pairings:** Goofy/Pete **(Slash)**

 **Rated:** M

"Listen up class" Max's teacher wore on the white board and Max was trying to pay attention, but got bored quick. "Uhh, I wish it was lunch already" He had his elbow on his chin.

"We're going to learn about the meaning of Chrmistry" He stood in front of his class and eyed Max. "Maximilian, Why don't you give us a detailed example" Chuck said and approached his desk.

"Uh" he looked at him "I'll be happy too" he slid out of his desk while fake smiling cause he dosen't want to be a fool in front of his peers.

He continued to smiled until he was at the white board. "Okay" he deeply breathed "I can do this and I know just the person" He began to write about his only best friend in the whole world.

With a black marker, he wote about how they met and did stuff together, no one understood them like each other" Max was very consistent and describable with his words.

P.J. who was sitting across from Bobby was listening as Max spoke and he couldn't be more pleased. "Geez, you guys been friends for that long" Bobby asked, but P.J. just ignored him and rested both hands on his chin while he daydreamed if him replacing Roxanne is his fantasy.

The cat's heart was racing with every true word that came out of his mouth and it wasn't exceptions like most couples.

By the time Max had finished, Chuck and the whole class was shocked "So, judging by your faces, I say I did a good job" He turned to the class after putting the marker down.

The teacher cleared his throat and straightened his tie after being overwhelmed. "Well, thank you for this wonderful paramagnetic sentence" Max took his seat and noticed P.J. staring at him.

"You did an amazing job" He said without looking suspicious. "Thanks, I saved only the best for you" Max said, hinting that he stored all of things that linked together in his head.

P.J. was watching the teacher and max cause he was secretly texting under his deck "There's something we have to discuss alone" He sent it to his phone, but he waited until class was over to check.

Chuck was about to speak when the bell rang and everyone went out and P.J. went out of his way to talk to his friend, but Stacy moved in

"Hey, Max...we're having a big party at my house tomorrow" She said while stroking his cheek "you should join us. "I don't know, me and the guys usually hang out together.

"I'll be fun and Roxanne will be there" She said. "I'll have to ask P.J. and Bobby if they like to tag along. "You mean that fat cat and nerdy geek" She scoffed in disgust.

"Hey, they're my friends" He stepped back away and walked passed her "Uh, what a loser, it's too bad cause he was cute" She twisted her hair while sexually moaning her boobs.

P.J. wanted to punch Stacy right in the face, but he knows that by respecting women, you can't hit girls which was inexcusable to him, girls can hit boys so girls are basically invincible.

"Hey, don't sweat it cause girls can be like that sometimes" He looked over at Bobby who still had that cheddar can, it was inside his deck.

"You think" He grabbed his gut and jiggled it before it bounced. "Be honest" He looked straight at him "do I disgust you? He asked a serious question.

"C'mon, nobody should judge you based on your weight, but that's just me talking. "P.J. sighed "why are girls so judgmental? He asked himself the Bobby got out of his chair.

(0)

Max went back to their dorm and sat down on the bed "finally, out of that class, if people don't care about chemistry then why get together in the first" He said after sighing.

He rested his head on his pillow when his best friend came in "Max, you get my text? P.J. held the door before closing it once he was inside.

Max darted his eyes onto the cat "I did" he sat up "what's the matter? He asked. The cat tried to work up the nerve to tell him about what he acually wrote on the board.

"You know" he approached him "that was sweet how you remembered all that from when we were kids. "How could I forget all the times we had fun together" P.J. sat down on the bed and tapped his fingers on his legs.

"Maybe" he paused "we can extend it" He didn't mean to say that, but it was locked in. "Really...how? He asked. "The cat's heart came into fire as what he was about to say could put an end to their long-term friendship.

Max was waiting for a reply when all the sudden, he felt both his shoulders being grabbed and asked what was he doing until P.J. planted his lips firmly onto his.

Max pulled away quickly, shocked "P.J." He put a hand behind his head "that was quite that unexpected" He laughed a little.

"I'm sorry" P.J. said, sad faced. "For what, knowing the romantic knowledge of chemistry" The dog completed his sentence.

"I should have just let my feeling stay inside, but the containment is hard to get a grip on" He said, getting his smart on.

"I've been there before" He chucked a little before thinking about his former girlfriend. "That's in the past" he placed both hands on his friend's lap "it happens when your feeling are strong enough" He got up and stood in front of him.

P.J. instincts kicked in and it was telling him and get up to lock the door which he did.

Max smiled and started to undress from top to bottom. P.J. turned around after he was done and was opened mouth.

He saw Max's nudity as a musclier body with abs and got a bonor. "Umm" He pulled on his collar and gulped down, but blushed with some of his dignity left until Max was getting into his sexual stage thathe never showed with his ex.

He urged him to take off his shirt "Wait" he ruined the moment with a lock-on "something wrong? He asked. "You might be delusional if you want to have sex with me." He made it clear that he's overweight.

"What dose it matter" Max slid his hands up his shirt and felt his man-boobs underneath.

P.J. tried to control the pressure, but the force was strong enough that he allowed the feeling to drown him in.

Max turned around on shined his "moon" at him which trigger P.J.'s motion to pull his pants down, revealing his curves.

His action lead him to the bed and sat down before Max stood up then walked over "So, we're doing this? He asked, looking unwilling.

"Only if you're up for this? He sat down beside him. P.J. didn't give it any second thoughts so he went on and struggled to tak of his shirt.

After that, Max wasted no time to pin his arms to the bed. P.J. panted and smiled "this seems weird" He said. "I agree, but if your in love" He pkantedhis lips upon his.

Both made sexual sounds and had their eyes closed. For a minute, P.J. was feeling on Max's back, rubbing it up and down.

Soon, he felt Max's hands underneath their bodies and unbuttoned his pants which gave P.J. the option to know that there was no turning back now.

Considering how Max was reacting, he wasn't thinking about their friendship cause it turned into a well-balanced relationship.

 ** _Sorry, I had to stop here, but them having sex will commence in the next chapter. Don't act like you're not "hard" right now cause I can tell._**

 ** _Contained in this is the full meaning of chemistry with shade._**

 ** _If you offended by this "fat-shaming" turn back now or stay for the entertainment, your choice._**


End file.
